


Five Times...

by Poorhuni



Series: Gotham AU [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five times my muse has caught yours getting off, and the one time they help out.<br/>Gotham AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times...

“Damnit woman! Don’t you knock?” Harleen slammed the bedroom door she’d opened shut, heart hammering, taking away the vision of Harvey touching himself… At least from directly in front of her. The image was possibly burned into her brain. “Glad to see you’re feeling better!” She hollers back at him through the closed door, torn between finding it hilarious and mortifying.

-

  
Harvey didn’t hear her opening the door, didn’t realise he wasn’t alone until she pulled the shower curtain back. “Hey!” He yelled covering himself as best as he could. “Hey, yourself. I’ve got to leave in ten minutes, hurry up!” It was then that her eyes flicked down at what he was trying to cover, face flushed. “Oh…”

-

  
Harvey supposed it was his own fault when he’d captured her she’d tried to resist telling him she had to go - she had class - but he figured if he got her fired up enough she’d just forget about class, blow it off… But after he’d brought her to her first screaming orgasm (it had made her legs tremble and everything…) she was extracting herself from his arms, grabbing her stuff and telling she’d see him later. He’s rock hard and wanting as she leaves - and still in a similar state when she returns only a minute later - he thinks perhaps she’s come back for him - but as she presses a kiss to his lips she explains she forgot her bag… And that she’d be back later, though.

-

  
Harvey watched her in the headlights of his car, arms crossed and scowling. She’d asked him to come out tonight and this extra long goodbye was clearly his punishment for refusing. She’s wearing the tiniest skirt imaginable - it’s even pleated for Christ’s sake (although not tartan) and under the fabric of her tights the skin of her thighs was luminescent and tempting. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Since she’s tried to make a move on him, and he turned her down, she’s been trying to get under his skin - and God damn it if she’s not succeeding. 

As she hugs the tall, faceless stranger goodbye, his hand (Harvey notes the man is still wearing his coat despite the fact that Harley must be freezing) which goes entirely too low in Harvey’s opinion catches the hem of her skirt and he can as it hitches higher she’s not wearing tights - it’s suspenders. Harvey swallows down a mixture of rage, jealousy, and curiosity as she peels herself away from this man and trots over to the car slipping in. 

  
“Sorry.” She tells him leaning in to kiss his cheek - he’s right, her skins like ice. “Eric just wanted to make sure I got picked up okay.” He grunts noncommittally. “He’s one of my teachers…”

  
Seeing her attempts at conversation are failing she falls silent and he drives. Every so often as he shifts gear, his hand nudges her thigh - until she crosses one leg over the other. It causes her skirt to hitch up and reveal her underwear choice to him again. Starting at it he almost causes a car crash and can’t look at her to tell if she knows that’s what caused him to swerve suddenly or not. 

  
When he’s got her tucked up in bed, and he’s alone m, he starts to wonder about her attire. He’s almost certain it’s for him… She’s seen what he’s into… It must’ve been another attempt… Although she’d not crawled into his lap pressing sweet kisses to his face when they’d gotten back so maybe they were for this Eric person. After all, there was only one reason a girl wears stuff like that anymore - for sex and she knows she’s not getting it with him… The idea makes him angry at first, but then he can’t help but think about how much better he could fuck the blonde currently in his bed. It’s wrong - and he should stop the thoughts before they come but he can’t and soon he’s touching himself, thinking of her squirming beneath him, begging for him… He thinks he knows what she’ll sound like when she begs - before the inevitable fight rears up every time she makes a move there’s this beautiful heartbreaking edge to her voice that would just sound so much better when she’s gasping his name as he… His bedroom door opens and there’s a soft gasp from behind his head.

  
He twists, trying to cover himself from her eyes, but she’s wearing considerably less than she went to bed with (which seems almost impossible) and it’s distracting. There’s a beat where he almost thinks that he might give in but she retreats and the door snaps shut before he can say anything.

-

Harvey can’t believe she’s caught him like this again - he’s not a teenager anymore but he swears she’s caught him at it more than ever happened when he was a kid. There’d been teasing, from her, nigh on irresistible - and when the fighting had started it was a wonder he hadn’t just pressed her to the wall and taken her - damning everything he was fighting against. 

He’d resisted that urge but couldn’t resist the need, hot and heavy in his trousers once he’d thought she’d gone. 

  
She shuts the door, but for the first time, she’s still inside the room with him when she does it. His cock twitches in his hand as if knowing what’s happening while he himself remains confused. “Harls… What’re you-?” He begins, wanting to ask her to leave so he can cover himself. He feels dirty and disgusting… He can’t keep himself to himself where she’s concerned and it’s wrong. He should know better. Because if he lets it happen in his head it might happen in real life…

  
Her lips are warm and soft against his as she pressed against him, a hand slipping between them, taking the place of his around his cock, stroking gently as her lips find his earlobe, kissing gently.


End file.
